


Addicted to an Addict

by DancingRainx3



Series: Addicted to an Addict [1]
Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), JONAS, Jonas Brothers, nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Love, idek what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingRainx3/pseuds/DancingRainx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Jonas is helplessly in love with a girl who cheated on him. As messed up and as insane as Demi is, Nick can't make himself stay away. Demi is only getting worse and worse with her many issues and Nick refuses to leave until she is 100% back to health, but will she still need and want him around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to an Addict

"Please, please, please, I - I'm gonna throw up."  
"Hold it, I'll be there in ten." I said, hearing the other end of the line click. My head plummeted into the nearest feather pillow, grunting as loud as I possibly could. Here we fucking go once again.  
It's a long ass story, but I'll start here: Just like every other story, I've been in love with this girl since she moved here in town in second grade. At the time, I was the type of guy who would never share my lunch, homework to copy off of or crayons with anyone - until she got there. It was attraction at first glance. Not love, obviously, I was only a few years old and didn't know what the hell love really was. However, I did know that I felt something. The feeling was as strong as her scent of alcohol is on her lips now. As we grew up, we became good friends. My two brothers and her always got along great too and I couldn't help but think her and I could be perfect for each other. I needed something to happen, and that was decided when I was in the eighth grade.  
Of course I pulled the old note with the check marks and the question 'do you like me? Will you go out with me?' on it. When my group of 'messenger' friends hauled back to me with silly giggle fits, it said she did like me. By that moment, I was dating the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous lady in the entire school. I remember grasping my shirt in shock, thinking I can't believe that corny ass letter worked. It didn't fail me, and I now had a girlfriend. Little did I know it could only get better from there.  
Dates, fun bonfire nights and cuddling after a long day, we knew each other's souls like our favorite book and could never be bored of... until a new book came into the picture. Our senior year of high school, Demi stopped calling me and texting me as much. In entirety, she just stopped seeing me in general. When I asked if she was okay, she asked to be left alone. It happened so particularly often that one day it drove me ill. I jumped into my KIA and sped my way there. Her car was there and an unfamiliar white Honda was there too. It wasn't her parents. Her parents car wasn't even in the driveway.  
I headed inside, fingers trembling on the doorknob. "Demi?"  
"Yeah," I hear her yell.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah! Yeah."  
"Demi?"  
"Oh, yeah! Oh my God, yeah."  
What the fuck.  
I walked upstairs to her room and burst the door open. Well, it wasn't as bad as I imagined, but still pretty fucking awful. Some guy had his hand in her pants, probably rubbing or fingering or some naughty shit. I didn't bother asking. I wasn't that curious. Once Demi saw I was in the room, she instantly pushed his hand away.  
"Oh my God, get off me, you gross fuck!" Demi said, shaking. I knew she was scared now, she was caught in her act.  
"Don't," I mumble. "don't."  
"Demi, what the fuck?" the guy yells. "You owe me now. Get this other fuck out of here. I didn't agree to no threesome"  
"You owe him?" I snap, my eyes darting at her.  
"Dick doesn't suck itself!" He snaps back at me.  
Hearing that ticked something off in me and I took my eyes off Demi to meet with his. The anger that boiled in the pit of my stomach was unbearable. I didn't know what came over me until I was on the ground, topping the random guy and repeatedly punching him in the face. My face was as red as the blood that was on my shirt from punching the shit out of this creep. I could hear Demi screaming at me, but I couldn't stop. My anger was still there, I couldn't hold it back until it was all out. It only took me three years later to realize that was completely impossible.  
I finally felt her arms push me away from the guy. Tears are streaming down my face and deep gasps are making my face turn purple. "You cheated on me. I thought you loved me. You don't love me, you don't love me."  
Demi must have done everything she possibly could and I was still heartbroken. Finally I had to say, what killed me, it's over. I broke up with the only thing that made everything better. I had to lookup a million quotes about love and heartbreak with the corny little fonts and clip art attached to the image. Every time a sad song came on the radio I would have to park on the side of the road and sob. My friends couldn't even leave my house thinking I was going to do some whack shit. I never ever would, not even over Demi, but they thought it would have been that horrible of a break-up. Really, the cheating didn't bother me as much as I'd never thought I'd see her again over it. I thought it ruined everything and I ended it, and it killed me. Was there any other option though? No way. I couldn't go back to a cheater. I didn't want to go through the pain again.  
But of course once you get addicted to something, it's almost impossible, or it seems, to have it taken away from you.  
In college I tried to get out of my apartment and look for somethings to do. The one thing I thought I would never do I finally gave a shot. Partying. Being in a room full of drunks and sexually aroused people just did not seem in my league. My brothers talked me into it though while I was going through the break-up and finally I gave it a shot that one night.  
Who other did I see than the most beautiful girl there, of course. It was Demi. Demi was at the bar, a small, full drink in her hands. She circled it with a tiny umbrella stick, humming a tune. I just stood there like a bump on a log. Her look drove me absolutely nuts that I just wanted to run over there, cup her cheeks in my palms and kiss her shitless. However, that'd be inappropriate of me. I just watched her uncomfortably spin her stick in her drink. Should I say hello? Should I just mind my own business? Should I just hav-  
"Oh my God, Nick?" she said, her jaw dropping. I remember flinching, not sure if I was more nervous or excited.  
"Hey," I remember saying, my hand waving in the air. When she hurried to get by my side, it freaked me out. She reached over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug. "nice to see you."  
"Oh, God, oh it's so good to see you." she whispered against my chest. "I missed you. I never seen you here before! You gonna start partying now?"  
"Just testing the waters, I suppose." I said, my eyes fixated on her dress. "You look stunning. You look like you belong in a museum, what are you doing at a club?"  
She laughed, hitting my shoulder playfully. "You like it?"  
"I love it. You're gorgeous." I admitted. I couldn't stop myself, I knew I was gonna dig myself in a deeper whole with her if I didn't just turn around right now. The look in her eyes made it so hard though.  
"Maybe you'd love it even more on your bedroom floor," she mumbled, her fingers crawling up my shirt as she pressed her body up against mine. Although tons of sweaty people dancing right by us and the loud music blaring from the speakers, everything except her turned into nothing. And her words gave me a boner. But that's not important at all. "I know I'd like your clothes down on it and off you."  
"Demi," I cough, making it a little awkward. "you haven't seen me in years..."  
"Wouldn't this be a nice, warm welcome then?" she said, biting her lip. She slid her hand to mine, then had me press my hand against her ass.  
"Uh, whoa, um, I just-"  
"Demi!" A man comes up behind her. "You being stolen from me already?!"  
Demi laughed, falling out of my arms and into his. "No, baby. This is my old friend, Nick. I haven't seen him in forever!"  
"Oh, Nick! I've heard about you before, big boy." the guy laughed.  
"Oh, nice to meet you." I lie.  
"This is my boyfriend, Jhonny. We've been together for like, three days today."  
"Fascinating." I lie again.  
"Right," he says. "I love day anniversaries. I guess I'm just a sucker for being with my girl this long!"  
"Beautiful." Lie, lie, lie.  
"Just like her," he smiles, looking at Demi who seems to be looking into her drink. "well, you two done dancing? Think I'll steal her away if I can now."  
"Yeah, man," I said, my eyes meeting with Demi's. "she's not mine anymore."  
"Whoa," he says, howling a laugh out. "draaaaaammmmaaaa!"  
"Jhonny!" I hear her snap as I take off. What the fuck did I almost get myself into? I could have been apart of her cheating scandal. Just like I was once the victim. I don't understand what changed and what happened, but I guess I couldn't change it. I just had to leave it alone and stop going back for it.  
But a few months passed, and Demi realizes she's now going into the word of God.  
"Nick," she says. "I read the Bible every night before I fall asleep."  
"Like, what," I say. "a word a night?"  
"Shut up," she snaps at me over the phone. I titter.  
After the whole situation, I guess she found out her beau was gay and dumped him. After her whole cheating 'phase', as she proclaims, and I highly don't believe I'd ever consider it a phase, she started going to Church. She tells me every night over the phone that it cleanses her dirty, dirty soul. Obviously the Bible needs to have a little more effect on her because she still likes to say some dirty things and when I remind her that God is listening, she starts to pray over the phone. Sometime it gets super long and awkward. But I still stay on the line and listen.  
But now, finally present time, she lost her will and strength once again and has been getting worse and worse with each passing day. It's been up to the point where I'm practically living at her house and watching her every move so she doesn't go off and kill herself by doing something reckless. She started drinking herself until she threw up and she didn't mind the sickness it gave her. Drugs started becoming involved in the picture and cutting started to be an issue when she had a bad day. Turns out Demi has had depression and a bipolar disorder and never even told me.  
We will have our days where she will talk to me about how good she feels having me around. Not only for support, but just me there. Other times, we will go into screaming matches over not only whose right but what's right. God damn, I care for her so much and I don't know if she even realizes it or not. I hope she does. I hope she knows that for as long as she is sick I will not leave her side. I'll bug and annoy the complete hell out of her until she listens and learns to get better.  
Except I don't know if she ever will, since this is my eleventh time hopping into my car to get her out of the club because she is drunk out of her mind. A normal person might leave her there so she could learn a lesson, but I'm too afraid someone will try taking advantage of her vulnerability. I'm afraid she will hurt herself and end up killing herself. I can't let that happen. I know I have the power not too, she just needs some of that from me.  
Once I got in there, I see her lying on the floor like a dead person. The only giveaway was her pumping stomach, slowly moving up and down. Her entire face was pale and her eyes looked cross from where I stood. I pushed past the crowds of people, their sweat sliding onto my cold hands. I grimace. The moment Demi sees me, her pale face lightens up a little. "Please, take me home. I don't feel so good."  
I gently wrap my arms around her, picking her up in my arms. Her back resting on one side, her legs dangling in the other. I let her head rest up against my chest until I move through the crowds to find the exit. When I did, I see a group of older men look at me.  
"Date rape?" They ask.  
"No," I glare at them. "my friend here drank too much."  
"Oh," one of the guys say, looking at Demi. "I would have date raped her."  
The other guys of his group bursted into laughs. If Demi wasn't one minute away from throwing up her guts, I would have literally strangled him with my bare hands. Instead I spit at them and walk to my car. I was lucky that they didn't follow and kill me, I later thought.  
I placed Demi in the car safely. Her eyes were focused on my as I straightened out her dress, put her seatbelt on and gave her a big garbage bag just in case she threw up.  
"You're so hot, Nick." she said, gnawing at her lip mindlessly.  
"You're so drunk, Demi." I weakly smile, putting my cold palm up against her burning hot cheek.  
"Are you gonna kiss me?" she asked.  
"No, I'm afraid you'd throw up on me." I admitted, shutting her car door.


End file.
